Der Luxus, zu lieben
by Windspiel
Summary: Wenn das Meer tobt, ist etwas im Begriff zu geschehen. Haruka und Michiru stehen kurz davor, einen Talisman zu finden. Aber welche Opfer werden sie dafür bringen müssen? Während beide um Zuversicht kämpfen, wird ihnen bewusst, dass es etwas gibt, was ihnen vielleicht ebenso wichtig ist wie ihre Mission. Doch wie egoistisch darf man sein, wenn man die Welt retten soll?
1. Das Meer beginnt zu toben

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört hier nicht viel. Die Charaktere stammen von Naoko Takeuchi, und selbst die Handlung stammt nicht komplett aus meiner Feder. Die Geschichte baut auf Folge 110 der Anime-Serie auf ("Die Talismane"). Ich hatte das Gefühl, da fehlt ganz viel, was Haruka und Michiru betrifft.

**Betas:** Das tolle Rudel, zu dem ich gehöre, hat mir gleich zwei wundervolle Betas beschert: Kakyuu und hagummiers, vielen Dank euch beiden!

„Das ist nicht fair, dass du dich in deine eigene Welt zurückziehst und mich hier alleine lässt."

Michiru gingen Harukas Worte nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Mit kraftvollen Schwimmzügen glitt sie durchs Wasser, tauchte, bis ihr der Atem ausging, kraulte, so schnell sie konnte - aber die Gedanken ließen sich nicht abschütteln. Schließlich gelangte sie prustend an die Wasseroberfläche und erreichte binnen Sekunden den Rand des Beckens.

Sie schloss die Augen und stützte sich auf die kühlen Fliesen. Haruka hatte Recht, momentan war sie oft in Grübeleien versunken. Jeder Versuch der Ablenkung scheiterte. Inzwischen gelang es ihr nicht einmal mehr beim Musik machen, an nichts zu denken und alles um sich herum zu vergessen. Dabei war die Geige sonst immer ihre letzte Rettung gewesen.

Michiru konnte Haruka nicht hineinlassen in ihre Gedankenwelt. Sie war sich sicher, dass ihre Partnerin nicht gutheißen konnte, worüber sie nachdachte. Oder vielleicht doch…?

Sie öffnete die Augen und blickte aufs nun ruhige Wasser des Pools. Sie fühlte, dass das Meer zu toben begann… und alles, was sie wollte, war, diesen Ruf zu ignorieren.

Nie war sie so nah daran gewesen, aufzugeben. Aber es stand zu viel auf dem Spiel… sie durfte jetzt nicht schwach werden.

Kraftvoll drückte sie sich hoch und stieg aus dem Wasser. Sie schnappte sich das Handtuch, das sie nicht weit entfernt auf der Liege zurückgelassen hatte, und legte es sich um die Schultern. Dann schüttelte sie ihre Haare, dass die Tropfen nur so flogen, und verließ die Schwimmhalle. Sie musste mit Haruka reden. Sie brauchte ihren Zuspruch und ihre Entschlossenheit.

Eine schrille Stimme tönte aus dem Anrufbeantworter, als Michiru in den Flur trat. Ein Schaudern lief ihr über den Nacken, als sie feststellte, dass ihr die Stimme unangenehm bekannt war. War das Eugeal? Irritation beschlich Michiru. Warum rief eine Feindin, bei ihnen an? Sie hielt inne, um die Worte zu verstehen. Die Hexe hatte den Träger eines Talismans ausfindig gemacht. Dann war es also wahr. Sie hatte es gespürt, hatte eine Ahnung gehabt, dass heute etwas geschehen würde.

Vorsichtig stieß Michiru die Tür zum Esszimmer auf. Das Faxgerät spuckte ein Blatt Papier aus, aber sie warf nur einen kurzen Blick darauf.

„Ich glaube, dass sie die Wahrheit sagt. Sie weiß bestimmt, wo der Talisman ist." Haruka saß auf dem Fensterbrett, mit starrem Blick und steinerner Miene. Ihre Stimme klang hart. Michiru musterte sie.

„Ja, das entspricht genau meiner Vorahnung. Es ist soweit."

Was, wenn Haruka ihre Gedanken teilte? Was, wenn –

Haruka starrte wortlos auf ihre Hände. Michiru fragte sich, was ihr durch den Kopf ging und fühlte eine heftige Traurigkeit in sich aufsteigen. Sie ahnte, dass Haruka von einer ähnlichen Verzweiflung erfasst worden war wie sie selbst. War es das wert? Sie wusste, dass ihre Partnerin genausowenig wie sie selbst leichtfertig einen Menschen opfern wollte. Aber sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt, dass die Mission vorging. Dass sie Opfer nicht vermeiden konnten. Dass die Stille unbedingt verhindert werden musste… um jeden Preis.

Und doch, wieder einmal schlich sich diese Stimme in ihren Kopf, die nachhakte, nicht lockerließ - _um jeden Preis?_ Sie kämpfte seit Wochen ums Durchhalten, denn so sehr das tobende Meer sie dazu trieb, zu kämpfen, so sehr sehnte sie sich nach Frieden, so sehr sehnte sie sich nach Ruhe und einem Leben ohne Kämpfe und nach -

„Michiru?"

Haruka.

Sanft griff Michiru nach der Hand ihrer Partnerin und setzte sich zu ihr aufs Fensterbrett.

Vielleicht war das ihre Chance. Vielleicht würden sie heute einen Talisman finden, und dann noch einen und einen dritten, und dann wäre ihre Mission beendet und sie könnten zusammen leben ohne -

„Woran denkst du?"

Harukas Finger spielten mit den ihren, streichelten sanft die noch feuchte Haut, fuhren über ihre Handfläche und lösten eine starke Sehnsucht in ihr aus. Michiru spürte, wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen und versuchte verzweifelt, dagegen anzukämpfen.

Das Schicksal der Welt hing davon ab, dass sie ihre Mission erfüllten. Sie hatten kein Recht, sich zu lieben. Nicht jetzt.

„Haruka, keine Angst. Weißt du, mir gefallen deine Hände."

Sie hatten kein Recht, sich zu lieben. Aber wie sollte es möglich sein, darauf zu verzichten?


	2. Es ist soweit

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört hier immer noch nicht viel. Die Charaktere stammen von Naoko Takeuchi, und selbst die Handlung stammt nicht komplett aus meiner Feder. Die Geschichte baut auf Folge 110 der Anime-Serie auf ("Die Talismane").

**Betas: **Kakyuu und hagummiers

„Es ist soweit."

Harukas Blick fixierte ihr Abbild am Fenster. Es sagte sich so leicht…

Ihre Augen wanderten zu ihren Händen. Bisher waren sie noch so unschuldig...

_Auch wenn ich mir dabei die Hände schmutzig machen muss, ich werde den Talisman bekommen. _

Sie versuchte, Zuversicht in sich wachsen zu lassen. Sie würden ihr Ziel erreichen.

_Mit fairen oder unfairen Mitteln. Koste es, was es wolle._

Sie zuckte zusammen. Michiru war leise neben sie getreten und schaute sie mit rätselhafter Miene an. Sie sah so schön aus, dass sich Harukas Herz zusammenzog.

„Michiru?"

Sie griff nach ihrer Hand und ließ sich ebenfalls aufs Fensterbrett sinken. Haruka fühlte sich bei ihrem Anblick immer wieder unweigerlich ans wilde Meer erinnert. In ihrer Freundin schien es zu toben - schäumende Gedanken, spritzende Gischt… Vorsichtig streichelte Haruka über Michirus Hand, liebkoste die weiche Haut, ließ ihre Finger sich verschränken.

„Woran denkst du?"

„Haruka, keine Angst. Weißt du, mir gefallen deine Hände." Michiru suchte ihren Blick und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. Haruka wurde ein bisschen leichter ums Herz und sie wagte ein behutsames Lächeln.

Solange sie Michiru an ihrer Seite hatte, würde sie alles überstehen.

Die Fische in den Aquarien bekamen von der Gefahr, in der die Welt schwebte, nichts mit. Sie schwammen unberührt ihre Runden, durchquerten stumm das Becken und waren wie immer wunderschön anzuschauen. Haruka beneidete sie ein wenig. Es war fast soweit. Michiru und sie waren ein eingespieltes Team, sodass die Vorbereitungen schnell erledigt waren. Usagi hatte keinen Verdacht geschöpft, als Haruka sie angerufen hatte. Nun hieß es warten, bis Mondgesicht auftauchte. So leid es Haruka tat, sie verletzen zu müssen, sie konnten nicht riskieren, dass Sailor Moon ihnen wieder in die Quere kam.

Sie atmete tief durch, um sich zu sammeln. Für die bevorstehende Aufgabe wollte sie alle ihre Kräfte parat haben, doch ihre Gedanken entwischten ihr ständig und brachten sie durcheinander.

Michiru an ihrer Seite schien von ähnlichen Problemen geplagt zu werden. Unruhig wippte sie auf den Fußballen auf und ab. Haruka kämpfte mit dem Bedürfnis, sie in ihre Arme zu ziehen. Sie wusste, dass sie ihren Gefühlen nicht nachgeben durfte, denn würde sie Michiru jetzt berühren und küssen und –

ja, dann würde sie ihren Willen, zu kämpfen, verlieren. Und nur noch mit ihrer Partnerin in ein friedlicheres Leben fliehen wollen.

Sie würde Michiru so gerne vor allen Gefahren schützen, sie verteidigen und nicht zulassen, dass ihr auch nur eines ihrer türkis schimmernden Haare gekrümmt wurde, aber sie wusste, dass das nicht so einfach war. Trotz allem waren sie in erster Linie Kriegerinnen. Sie lebten mit einem gewissen Risiko. Ihr Erfolg musste im Vordergrund stehen.

Gerade, als sie noch etwas sagen wollte, öffnete sich mit einem Surren die Tür des Aufzugs und eine aufgeregte Usagi purzelte hervor. Mit vor Staunen weit aufgerissenem Mund betrachtete sie die gigantischen Becken.

„Ah, das ist ja eine Wucht! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es hier oben so ein riesiges Aquarium gibt! Darf ich das nächste Mal die anderen auch mitbringen? Darf ich, ja?" Sie verstummte, als keine Antwort kam.

Haruka schluckte.

„Du darfst dich nie mehr vor uns verwandeln, Sailor Moon."

Bunny schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. „Aber wir haben das gleiche Schicksal, wir sind alles Sailor Krieger! Können wir nicht gemeinsam für das Gute eintreten?"

Haruka trat an sie heran. Gutes, unschuldiges, naives Mondgesicht. Wenn sie nur endlich verstehen würde, wie ernst die Lage war.

„Das ist kein Spiel. Wir können nicht länger zulassen, dass du unsere Mission behinderst!"

Entschlossen griff Haruka nach der Brosche an Bunnys Brust und entriss sie ihr mit aller Kraft. Bunnys Protest stellte für sie kaum ein Hindernis dar.

„Ich werde das vorerst behalten."

Sie kämpfte mit der Angst, die plötzlich in ihr aufstieg, und ein lautes Rauschen entstand in ihrem Kopf, das Bunnys nächste Worte beinahe übertönte.

„…So etwas ist gemein!"

_Gemein. Denkst du, es fällt mir leicht, so hart zu sein, Mondgesicht?_

„Ich warne dich. Wenn du uns noch einmal in die Quere kommst und unsere Arbeit behinderst, wirst du bestraft."

Haruka sammelte all das, was an Hoffnung und Zuversicht in ihr verblieben war, und zog ihren Stab heraus. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, dass Michiru es ihr gleich tat.

„Macht der Uranusnebel, macht auf!"

„Macht der Neptunnebel, macht auf!"

Haruka zeichnete einen Kreis aus Feuer um sich und spürte, wie der altbekannte Wirbel aus unglaublicher Kraft sie packte und vollends durchströmte. Kurz genoss sie die Nacktheit, die Reinheit der Verwandlung, dann umhüllte die Uniform der Uranuskriegerin sie und sie empfand tief in sich die Macht ihres Planeten.

Ich freu mich sehr über Reviews!

:)


End file.
